Le boulevard de sa vie
by Lululourson
Summary: Lycéens perdus dans l'argent cherchent aide parentale non existante. Solution 2 : choquer pour attirer l'attention. Plan B : Sex, drugs & alcohol. All humans
1. Chapter 1

On pouvait croire aux premiers abords que je n'étais qu'une pimbêche, brune, un corps plutôt bien fait, et le fait que je sortais avec le Quarterback du lycée qui ressemblait à un Dieu Grec. Peut-être également que nos parents étaient tous les plus grandes fortunes du pays. Nous étions favorisés, adorés et détestés. Nous étions les populaires, les sportifs dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Personne ne nous regardait ou disait quelque chose de négatif envers nous car il allait en payer toute sa vie. Nos égos étaient peut-être trop surdimensionnés mais nous le vivions bien.  
Enfin, ça c'est ce que nous pensions. Puis après avoir choqué une fois, deux fois, trois fois, voilà le psy. Nous le détestions tous mais nous n'avions pas le choix, nous étions des loques humaines. Vivions pour la drogue, le cul ou l'alcool. Plus rien ne comptait. Je doute même que les sentiments soient restés. Malgré cela, nous étions tous les 6 en rehab. Et chaque jour, un morceau de notre passé venait à être dévoiler. Pourquoi ? Pour sortir d'ici, pour revoir l'extérieur sans barreaux. Pour vivre la vraie vie. Pas comme celle que nous venions de vivre.

Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesses non ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Début d'une nouvelle vie

BONJOUUUUUUUUUR !

Me voilà de retour, oui je sais enfin, j'ai eu ma semaine de ski, ma semaine de reprise qui était vraiment dur au fait et cette semaine où j'ai tenté malgré la fatigue et le froid d'écrire.

Donc voilà mon premier chapitre, très court pour vous, ainsi que moi d'ailleurs, mettre dans le bain de cette fiction qui est en fait plus dur à écrire que je l'avais prévu.

Bonne lecture et à plus bas.

* * *

Say When – The Fray 

Seattle Medical Centrer, 9 mars 2010

« Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 19 ans, l'année dernière j'ai fait une overdose avec de nombreuses drogues mélangées ensemble. Je viens de Beverly Hills, j'ai un frère, Emmett, jumeau. Enfin on est faux jumeau. Un peu comme ma meilleure amie et son frère, qui est aussi son jumeau. En fait tous mes potes sont des jumeaux. Alice et Edward, Rosalie et Jasper et Em et moi. Ça fait rire tout le monde depuis les petites classes, on nous appelé les sextuplés, Rosalie et Jasper étaient les plus vieux, le lendemain c'était notre mère et ensuite Alice et Edward. Nous étions tous soudés. Comme des aimants, toujours ensemble. Emmett ne faisait jamais ses conneries seul. Il y avait toujours Jasper ou Edward voire même les deux à certains moments. Les choses se sont compliqués à notre entrée au lycée. Bien sur, on était tous populaires, sans exception. Les garçons furent vite repérés pour le football et nous en tant que cheerleaders. Nous voilà l'élite. Et évidement Tanya et Lauren partirent bien vite en chasse à tout ce qui possédait un pénis, hormis Jacob. Le pauvre. Le seul gay dans un lycée conservateur rempli d'hétéro. À cette époque, mon meilleur ami c'était Edward même s'il était souvent avec Tanya, apparemment il sortait avec. Personne n'y croyait, tout le monde savait que c'était juste le PCF de Tanya ou inversement et qu'ils le savaient. Bref, moi ça m'avait fait mal, parce qu'Edward commençait à être beau gosse; je m'explique : on lui avait retiré l'appareil dentaire qu'il devait porter, Alice avait touché à ses cheveux, avait ordonné à sa mère de ne plus les couper et je passe les détails. Emmett lui avait commencé la musculation car le football en demandait une plus qu'importante, et Jasper commençait à devenir une sorte de rockeur loveur super sexy. Rosalie avait commencé à arrêter le style petite-fille-chérie-à-sa-maman pour mettre sa poitrine, plus qu'avantageuse, en valeur, Alice devait une vraie fashionitas et moi je me baladais en débardeur et mini short H/24. Nous vivions comme ça. Jusqu'au moment où Tanya insista auprès d'Edward sous mes yeux.

« Heii Eddychou, ce soir, tu fais quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« J'ai plus faim. » dit Alice en sortant du self.

« Je t'accompagne Alice » lui répondit Jasper, en disparaissant lui aussi.

« Rosalie, tu viens, on va bosser sur l'exposé. »

« Bonne idée Emmett. »

Tanya ou la personne qui fait fuir les gens plus vite que la peste. J'étais restée, je devais parler à Edward.

« Je m'appelle pas Eddychou Tanya ! On dort tous chez Emmett ce soir. Je ne peux pas. »

« Allez, s'il te plait. » elle tenta peut-être une représentation des yeux tristes mais aux miens, c'était plutôt une carpe demandant à manger.

« Non, un autre soir peut-être. »

« Je t'en supplie. » Voilà la petite voix de fillette. Abattez la mon Dieu, je vous en supplie

« Non Tanya, pas ce soir. » il commençait seulement à s'énerver.

« Oki. Eddychou. Oki. » elle partit après lui avoir roulé une belle pelle en me regardant.

« Ouaw. Bravo, respect. Je m'incline. Je te vénère. »

« Quoi Bella ? »

« J'admire, je glorifie »

« Viens au fait, s'il te plait. »

« Je suis sur le cul là Edward. Je pensais que … Non, laisse tomber. J'ai des livres à rendre. »

« Bella, reste. S'il te plait, qu'on discute. »

« Tu veux parler de quoi ? Ou surtout de qui Edward ? » demandais-je, énervée en me levant. Il me prit le bras.

« S'il te plait. »

« Donne moi une raison Edward. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

« Voilà. Laisse moi partir, tout le monde, y comprit ton PCF, nous regarde. Lâche mon bras, s'il te plait. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait. » souffla-t-il

« Parce que tu l'aimes peut-être ? Quel sentiment tu ressens pour elle ? Explique moi. »

« La jalousie te fait devenir méchante Bella. » de mit-il

« La jalousie ? Pardon ? Laisse tomber Edward. Va la rejoindre ce soir, comme ça je te ferai une petite crise de jalousie. A plus. » m'énervais-je en partant sous le regard de tous les élèves

Mes talons claquaient sur le sol et je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Des larmes de rage. Alice m'intercepta à un couloir et me prit dans ses bras, me promettant qu'elle me ferait belle ce soir. Je souris.

« Merci Alice. »

« De rien. »

Nous partîmes vers la salle de littérature où nous attendait Edward.

« Tu lui parles, j'en parle à Emmett. » lui dit Alice, en le regardant de son regard noir à effrayer les plus grands criminels. Je baissais la tête en passant devant mon meilleur ami et je partis m'installer au fond de la classe à côté d'Alice qui avait déjà tué plusieurs fois son frère avec ses regards.

L'heure passa lentement mais le cours que j'avais ensuite était à côté de Edward; mon partenaire en cours de maths. Un cours où j'avais réellement besoin de lui. Je détestais cette matière. Avec ses théorèmes, ses propriétés ou toutes ses règles. Tu ne vas pas vivre ta vie selon Pythagore ou Thalès, savoir toutes ses choses revenaient à apprendre des choses inutiles.

« Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez sortir de vos pensées et vous appliquer un peu plus sur mon cours sinon je vous envoie chez Madame la Proviseur. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Et il reprit son cours, Edward dessinait sur son cahier. Puis je vis un bout de papier s'égarait de mon côté. L'écriture fine et régulière d'Edward.

« Excuse moi. Je t'en prie excuse moi. »

« Edward, la vie ne tient pas d'un excuse moi ! Grandis un peu ! »

Le cours se finit, je partis en me levant et je tombais sur la capitaine des cheerleaders, Jane.

« Swan, je veux te parler. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On raconte que t'as fait dix ans de gym, info ou intox ? »

« Onze. » répondis-je sèchement.

« Les entrainements sont demain soir après les cours. On te donnera ta tenue. » elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, me laissant toute chiffonnée. Oh mon Dieu.

« ROSE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE ! » criai-je en sautant sur place.

« Bella ? » me dit Alice, ne comprenant pas

« Jane m'a parlé Rose ! Demain, je serai une cheerleader. » Je devais surement avoir des étoiles dans les étoiles puis mes meilleures amies se jetèrent sur moi. Mon frère arriva, et à ce moment, je savais que mon moment de grâce était terminé pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien d'important » mentis-je. Nous allions vers la salle d'espagnol tranquillement, sans nous presser. Quand Victoria Patrickson, l'entraineuse des cheerleaders me demanda si on m'avait informé de tout.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? » s'énerva Emmett peu après; dans la salle de classe

« Occupe toi de tes affaires » lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise, tous les élèves nous regardaient.

« T'es ma sœur, ça me regarde ! » pesta-t-il

« Emmett, laisse la tranquille ! Tout le monde vous regarde ! Vous en discuterez plus tard » intervint Jasper

« Non, je veux régler ça maintenant! » poursuivi mon frère

« Emmett, maintenant tu la fermes ! Si elle veut en être, elle le sera ! Tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis alors maintenant tu la boucles et tu t'assoies. »

« Mademoiselle Hale un problème avec Monsieur McCarthy ? » demanda le professeur en rentrant

« Non, aucun Monsieur. Très bien. Pouvons-nous commencer ce cours ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Durant toute l'heure d'espagnol, Emmett me fixait. Je ne me retournais jamais, pas une seconde. Je ne céderai pas et il le savait. Demain, je deviendrai populaire, je serai dans l'élite et mon frère ne pourra rien changer à cela. Si je devais me disputer avec lui pour l'être, je le ferai. Tant pis pour cela. »

Pour moi à l'époque, ça ne représentait pas grand chose de me disputer avec mon frère, mais maintenant que je ne le vois plus, c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tout a commencé à ce moment. Un passage décisif pour moi comme pour lui.

* * *

Alors ? Déçu ? Content ? Mouais bof ?

Je remercie bien sur tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews sur mes quelques lignes de mon prologue et je vous laisse le premier chapitre.

Bisous et à bientôt


End file.
